


Torment

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Series: Be Your Shelter [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chloe is a good dom, Costumes, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, I got Douchifer in my Deckerstar, Light BDSM, Multi, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Restraints, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Self-indulgent smut. That's it. Some feels. Can be read outside of series.





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seahare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seahare/gifts).



> Gifting this to Seahare, because they're awesome and I re-read them a lot.

Chloe stepped out of Lucifer’s closet wearing a black leather corset with a front stud closure. She had a matching satin thong under a lace garter belt, thigh-high silk stockings and elegant black heels that showed off her long, slender legs.

_God, why didn't we do this before_ , followed immediately by, _don't answer that._

Dan flexed, less a testing of his bonds and more of an excuse to show off his build.

The restraints were fun but he didn't care for gags. Lucifer didn't have a preference. If _she_ wanted him gagged, cuffed with a butt plug up his ass and a spreader bar between his knees then he was game for it. And holy shit, that was a sight.

Tonight, he was free, but he had shown them both all of those items, plus others, describing how to use things unfamiliar to them. The cuffs were basic - everyone Dan knew (who would admit to it) had tried variations of cuffs at least at some point.

A number of things looked... at minimum, _alarming_ to the uninitiated. Some things Lucifer owned looked like legit torture devices that Dan had no interest allowing anywhere _near_ his junk, Lucifer or no.

Nothing with points for a bottom line. Preferably nothing metal, but the heavy chrome plated plugs at least _looked_ sleek. Chloe swore by a slender solid glass dildo when she was in the mood for it. Lucifer eventually acquired his enormous ‘artwork dildo’ as they liked to call it, but Chloe insisted it be kept out of sight of the living area, even if it looked less like an artistic sex object and more like a sculpture that one could display openly - as long as one didn’t look too closely at it.

She also insisted that it have a different color pattern than the one used as a weapon from the demon-murder case. The compromise was that it was rainbow colored. The rounded (suggestion of an uncircumcised penis) tip was full of air bubbles that diminished in size and number toward the other end, like stars falling from the sky, encapsulated. The rainbow colors ghosted over the largest bubbles on the completely smooth, unbroken surface, further enhancing the look of falling fire in motion. The intricate, full-of-bubbles business end looked like it could be cracked by tapping it with an egg.

Even Chloe had to admit the thing was oddly beautiful.

The actual sex toys Lucifer had in abundance were entirely practical and there wasn’t one model he hadn’t used on himself first - when possible. He gleefully helped her pick out something for herself, with a soft outer skin and a harder inner core for when the men were occupied elsewhere or she just wanted to indulge herself when they were busy with each other.

It was tremendously fun to see how much she could distract them while taking care of herself.

Tonight, it was her show, with Lucifer looking practically modest in loose black silk pajama bottoms, so as to be less distracting. That was the _goal_ anyway.

She didn't want either of them blindfolded tonight, reveling in their reactions to her appearance. She posed, one hip tilted, arms out and her hands pressing on each of the stone pillars at the end of the bed. "Hi, boys."

Chloe felt a thrill go through her, from head to toes. She didn't _exactly_ have a plan for how things would go, except that it was going to be a learning experience. Dan might get a turn with using the toys, but she wanted to go first.

Dan quickly volunteered as tribute.

Lucifer would keep her from going crazy with tools, should the need arise. Chloe had more experience ordering them around in bed, less with implements.

Other than police handcuffs anyway.

Dan reclined with his wrists behind his head in soft leather restraints that were nearly loose enough to work his hands out of if he needed and/or wanted to. His ankles had straps but were unconnected to anything. He, unlike Lucifer, was left naked.

Chloe knee-walked onto the bed, pulling on Lucifer's hand to bring him close, and kissed him. He arched into her palm pressing firmly on his groin, his erection hard and evident. He pulled away, his lower lip tugged taut in her teeth before she let go.

The first rule - no speaking unless she asked a question.

It was already killing Dan.

She pulled Lucifer's hips back to hers, grinding against him.

This was the part where she had _said_ she wanted to be shown how to use a few of the toys. The urge to just have one or both of them was rapidly overriding the original plan. The toy could wait a little while.

Lucifer grabbed her ass, ducking his head and kissing her harder.

And fuck if Dan didn't think he could come just looking at them. He groaned.

Chloe's thong looked like it was becoming soaked. She swept her fingers along her thigh, slipping two against her clit. She whimpered under his mouth, used her other hand to yank off his pants where they fell and pooled around his knees.

She lined him up with herself, yanking her thong out of the way.

She was _glistening._ Dan's throat went dry. He was so hard it hurt.

Lucifer spread his knees apart as his legs were so much longer than hers. Dan got a view of his perfect hips as they thrust into her, slowly at first and building. Lucifer groaned, his jaw clenching, probably actually biting his tongue to keep from breaking the rules.

Her fingers stayed on her clit, slick and wet. Lucifer's breath tightened, shuddering with her grasp on his back, holding him to her, his cock sliding just barely against the edge of her panties.

A bare surge of moisture leaked around Lucifer's urgency, the sounds of them conforming to one another making Dan seriously consider working a hand free just so he could touch himself.

Chloe breathed hard through her nose, fucking herself on his cock.

Watching his girlfriend fuck his boyfriend was hotter than he thought possible. And they'd done things like this before but not with Chloe setting ground rules. Not like _this_.

He dragged his toes along her calf. She smiled, kissing Lucifer. Chloe repositioned, so he could see better, but most of his view was still made up of Lucifer's backside.

Chloe dug her fingers into that ass, pulling him into her harder, holding him. Lucifer touched her thighs, her face, ran his hands over the leather corset. He started to pick apart the front closer studs, but she smacked his hand away. He leaned back, breathing out and Dan could just make out that delighted smile of his in profile, stretching his sly lips between kisses. He bent his mouth to her neck, and a low _Chloe_ escaped as he came, escaping her to bead on the inside of her thigh.

She panted, her breasts nearly heaving out of the top of the corset. "Mmm. I don't think you have permission to talk." She slapped his ass, hard enough to leave a handprint.

Lucifer sucked in his lower lip, grinning. He didn't take the bait this time but he dearly wanted to. He settled for a shrug and leaning away for a towelette.

Chloe crawled over Dan, running her hands down his flat stomach. He licked his lips, looking up at her, at her panties where she didn't put them quite back perfectly, the edge of her labia peeking out to one side. Lucifer lay back like a cat, long and supple, touching himself lazily and eyeing Dan.

He shivered.  Chloe tipped her fingers under his chin, tilting his face back to hers. She smiled with heavy-lidded eyes. "You're okay with me playing with you?"

"As long as someone touches my cock sometime tonight."

She bent to kiss him, her long bangs falling free around her face. Something pinched because she winced a tiny bit. "Okay, I'm done with the corset. Luce?"

He sighed in palpable relief. "Oh thank goodness." He popped the front metal button closure, though she could do it herself, "I thought I drove my lovers to new heights with my voice but not being able to speak was absolutely _maddening._ In a good way, mind."

Chloe dropped the corset off the side of the bed, revealing her gorgeous, firm breasts.

Dan bit his lip.

She placed her hands to either side of his neck, kissing his jawline. "I think Dan wants to say something too. Don't you think so, Lucifer?"

He propped his head up on one elbow, some stray locks falling free over his forehead. "I suppose you can't _punish_ him until he does something wrong. It wouldn't be fair." He rolled away and back to pass her a purple suede flogger. "Don't worry, I had her practice with it first."

He glanced at Lucifer. "On you?"

Then Chloe smirked.

"Ah, fuck."

She dangled the long, soft ends of the toy over his chest. "Actually, I've only done this on a cushion. I'll go slow. I'm not going to _hit_ you with it yet."

Tingles ran down the length of his body. He started to speak but remembered she didn’t ask a question. He pressed his lips together.

Chloe smiled, watching the way the wide strands followed his curves. He sucked in a breath as they slid around his cock and balls, lightly brushing like so many fingers. Or maybe feathers.

_There’s a thought_. He blushed and looked at Lucifer who returned his gaze hungrily.

He urged his hips up against the flogger, but it did next to nothing, just hanging lightly. Lucifer reached to touch his ribs, but Chloe swatted him with her hand. “Kiss, but no touching. I want to use this on him without you contaminating the test.”

Lucifer groaned but scooted close enough to kiss, pillowing his head on Dan’s right arm.

Chloe kept dragging the suede ends lightly over Dan’s chest and hips. Occasionally, she let it wander over Lucifer’s body as well, making him cut a dark eye at her, moaning into Dan’s mouth.

She leaned down and lightly bit Dan’s nipple, resting her fist clutching the flogger on Lucifer’s hip. Dan jerked, trying to rub his dick on _anything._

She repeated the process until she had to slap Lucifer’s hand again, reaching for Dan. He squirmed. “Detective!”

“I guess I get to try this out on both of you. Get on your stomachs.”

Dan sighed in relief, pushing his erection into the too-soft sheets, but at least it was _something_.

Chloe trailed the ends of the flogger over Dan’s ass as he shuddered under it. She began to concentrate on what she wanted to do, bringing it down a little harder, enough to make a dull impact sound, but not enough to hurt. She frowned suddenly, “oh, right, tell me if I’m doing too much, the question/answer game is on hold for this.”

Lucifer touched her thigh. “Hit me with it too, the same way as Daniel. Go harder on me first if you want to try something.”

She took a moment to admire his fine, round ass. “Hmmm. you’re both the same amount of vulnerable though.”

“I still have more experience here. So, if you please?”

Dan had no complaints either way.

After a moment’s hesitation, the flogger fell across Lucifer’s ass, but her nerves gave the blow no more substance than a heavy towel. He arched up his shoulders, leaning to kiss Dan again. “You can do better than that, love.”

Rather than rising to the bait, she repositioned herself so that each of her knees was between their thighs, standing up over them. They touched each other from knee to foot, laid out gloriously for her. Chloe dragged her flogger from one to the other, just enjoying the way they reacted with each pass, then lifted it and tried for a slightly harder slap of leather strips on Dan’s ass.

He groaned against Lucifer’s lips with an _mmmmmmm._

Lucifer tucked one arm under his head, cupping the back of Dan’s with the other. They were hip to hip now, Lucifer’s canted slightly, his body just slightly over Dan’s hip, nearly cuddling. He pulled back to break the kiss, to ask, “how are you?”

Dark eyes, ever full of promise and more recently full of fondness, filled his vision.

The flogger came down with another _thwack_ , alternating between the two.

Dan inhaled on the last one, arching into it. “Do that again.”

Chloe paused, trailing the ends over his flesh again, light enough to be a breeze.

“Please.”

_Thwack._

Dan longed to move, to get out of the cuffs, to touch his lovers, but he made himself into pudding, made himself relax. There would be touching later.

_Thwack._

Chloe stayed with Dan, Lucifer gave him one more kiss and pulled away enough to give Chloe space to play. The suede was very soft, but he still didn’t particularly want to catch a flick in the face by accident.

There was a short pause followed a decidedly louder-sounding strike on Lucifers behind. He grunted, squirming against the sheets. Dan didn’t think he could get harder, but then he was.

Red blossomed across Lucifer's ass. He inhaled at the same time as Chloe. She put her tongue between her teeth and whacked Dan, with similar results.

Lucifer gripped the back of his neck, nibbled his ear and spoke velvet. "I want you to take your turn with me soon. Make me feel as good as you do now."

Dan bucked hard, uselessly again.

The suede came down, crisscrossing the backs of his bare thighs. He tightened to close the space between his legs, holding Chloe's knee tightly.

Lucifer thoughtfully worked his hand under him to cup his balls, his thumb behind them, just barely brushing his begging-for-attention entry. He'd lubed it first, somehow, slipping pressure back and forth.

The flogger strikes moved upward to his shoulders, two hard slaps then teasing off again to drag softly down his spine. Lucifer said, conversationally, "I'd like to eat your ass now."

Dan breathed out hard, wriggling his legs open again with a, "hhnngh."

The thumb curled into him lazily, prompting an indrawn breath from Chloe. Lucifer kissed him again. "I'm going to replace _this_ ," he flexed his thumb, "with my tongue and find out how deep I can get it into your lovely arse."

The Devil leaned up to kiss Chloe. "Have you noticed his delightful butt dimples?"

Chloe dragged the flogger over Dan's ass crack, then pulled up for another hard back and forth _thwack_. "Mmhmm. They show up really nicely when he contacts like that."

"I might have missed that, you should do it again." Lucifer stroked his knuckles over Dan's perineum, feeling him contract around the pad of his thumb. Chloe took aim at his upper back, using softer casts on the leaner parts of his body. He began to relax again, the hits coming more like an odd, good massage than a stinging shock.

She moved to give Lucifer space to rearrange himself, putting the flogger down and kissing the back of Dan's neck. Lucifer pulled his thumb away to settle his body over Dan's legs, massaging his ass cheeks and rubbing his scruff down the middle before probing with the tip of his tongue.

He gasped and flinched involuntarily, still not used to _this_ kind of sexual activity, it was still surprising to him that anyone would want to voluntarily stick their tongue in _that_. Lucifer may have invented just about every sexual feat known to man (hah), but people kept doing them.

Chloe moved away again, and he heard buckles clinking together.

Lucifer hummed into his ass, five o'clock shadow burning into his sensitive flesh with each flexion of his neck.

He couldn't see what was happening but he heard the lube squirt and Chloe getting behind Lucifer. Then _he_ gasped and his mouth began to _devour_ Dan's ass, plunging hot and wet tongue on him.

Chloe's face appeared to be busy as well, if Lucifer's breathing hard through his nose was any indication. Then he lost coherent thought as Lucifer's fingers joined his diabolical tongue, playing with his balls just short of his rock hard cock.

Dan was going to start thinking ungrateful thoughts if someone didn't grab his dick soon. He could feel his own wet pre-cum rubbing into the frictionless sheets. Lucifer suddenly made a breathy shuddering sound that went straight to his balls. He turned his neck, able to see Lucifer's sculpted back but not much else. Hands roved up his back, tracing his own strong back muscles, to settle on his hips.

Hot saliva slid between his legs. Lucifer licked a flat stripe up his ass and began to shift, kissing his spine as he crawled up his back. Chloe made a noise of protest and followed him, before standing up on her knees and lubing the vibrant magenta cock in her harness. She caught him watching her, so she made a show of it, leaning back, still in her thigh high stockings and working her toy until it dripped inelegantly on the bed. She whimpered with transferred sensation.

Dan completely forgot about the Devil cock at his ass until Lucifer lined up to push in.

He groaned. "Luce, fuck. Yes."

He held the head just at the outer edge, flexing against his rim. "Yes what?"

"Jesus Christ, fuck me."

Blessedly, Lucifer decided to be generous and _not_ pull back. "Hmm. We've had this discussion already."

"Lucifer, kindly fuck my ass before I implode."

He pressed _in_ , not far, his voice was sin itself. "Is that what you want?"

"Oh, fuck, yes."

Lucifer's hips moved with Chloe beginning to enter him. Dan could _feel_ her dick pressing into him, hear her controlled breath as she carefully, slowly breached him, his deeper breath as he let her, desired her. His warm, wide hands braced on Dan's hips. "Daniel, do you want to come on my cock? Take me until I'm fully inside you?"

"Fucking Hell, yes."

He bent lower, his breath on Dan's back. "Your arse full of me, my hard shaft, making you mine." Lucifer slid in another bare inch. The burn faded quickly, something he was not only used to but eager for - the deep pleasure that always followed left him breathless for what felt like hours.

His hips rocked with Chloe, who had to be deeper in than Lucifer was. Dan groaned. "Yes."

His cock, not nearly deep enough, at least began a wonderful back and forth press. More lube drizzled where they connected, fingers working between them. Dan could feel his pulse _pounding_ around his lover.

Deep and low and throaty, Lucifer continued, "you're mine. For as long as I want you." Another press deeper. "And I want you." Deeper.

_Not enough. Not enough._

Dan braced his bound hands and pushed back.

Lucifer held him tight. "Oh no, you don't get to take more than I'm giving you."

He wiggled anyway. Lucifer lowered his chest to Dan's back, holding his shoulders. "Now this is much better for that."

Scruff rubbed behind his ear, his weight heavy on him. He could feel one of Chloe's legs, shifting with her short, panting movements as she penetrated Lucifer.

Lucifer bottomed out, _finally,_ undulating with controlled thrusts. He could feel his heartbeat on his back, hot and heavy, breath on the side of his face. "Is that what you wanted?"

He was pressed into the sheets gloriously. "Yes. Fuck."

Somewhere behind him, Chloe came, pushing into Lucifer hard enough to make the cock in him twitch. He was vaguely aware of her getting up.

Heat and weight flattened him. Lucifer grabbed the headboard, pumping into him. Teeth on his ear. "You're going to come for me." A hand on his balls.

Sweat built on his back between them. Trimmed curls of black hair pressed against his ass. The thick, sweet shaft riding him _demanded_ his satisfaction. "You're going to come on my cock, and I'm going to keep taking you until I find my pleasure too."

His dick no longer cared about the lack of friction, spending hard under him. _Jesus Christ._ This time he kept it to himself. That name anyway. " _Luce. Fucking hell fuck._ "

Lucifer came, hard enough to echo the pulse in his ass, slippery and sticky. The lanky body over his finally let himself enjoy the release, kissing his sweaty neck.

Chloe undid his wrist straps, but he didn't feel like moving anywhere. Ever again.

He thought he said something but he wasn't sure. Lucifer stayed where he was, so maybe he did. Or maybe prayed it. That was possible.

Every place Lucifer touched him was slick with sweat. He squeezed his ass, simply enjoying Lucifer's lingering hardness, the twitch in response. Sometimes that happened, not going soft right after, and he liked it a lot right now.

Eventually the sweat cooled and got uncomfortable and he had to move again. But fuck if he didn't want to.

Lucifer withdrew slowly, kissing his gross, sweaty back as he went.

He wasn't quite ready for reality yet. He turned enough to get his skin away from his mess. "C'mere."

His boyfriend obeyed, with raised eyebrows, sliding fingers up his side as he shivered with sensitive nerves.

The voice he'd come to love rolled over him like the ocean. As unstoppable as time. "I think I broke him."

Chloe lost her heels at some point. She curled up against his other side and passed him a tissue. The textures of her silk and lace, amplified by his spent nerves, brushed sticking harsh and slicking soft on his thigh. The cool metal clips dug in against his flesh.

He shuddered in pleasure, their combined smells washing over him like the tide. His sun and his moon.

Chloe kissed his salt. "I'd say you fixed him."


End file.
